1. Field
The invention relates generally to cameras and periscopes. More particularly, the invention relates to a fully articulated periscope camera system that can take stable pictures and video.
2. Background
Television and movie studios are increasingly using airplanes and helicopters to film television commercials, shows and movies. In some instances, a camera operator is in an airplane or helicopter holding the video camera steady to take the pictures and video. Alternatively, the video camera may be mounted to the airplane or helicopter and the camera operator may control the movement of the video camera. In both instances, the pictures produced may be blurry or the video produced may jitter due to vibrations of the camera operator and/or the airplane or helicopter.
Most high performance aerial video camera systems require effective vibration compensation of high frequency, airplane and wind vibration components for smooth, jitter-free pictures and video. Currently, effective vibration compensation is generally achieved by using some form of gyro-stabilization.